Luke Ross
"Whoa! This dude's got some freckles in here... in the face of his own... but he's going to punch the Coalition of the Red Star forces in the face like Pacquiao, Balboa, Mayweather, Ali, and even St-Pierre and Silva. Don't forget Cena, The Rock and Hulk Hogan. Using naval superiority, this old chap will help us put down the Coalition of the Red Star navies once and for all, like the four Ross kids." --Su Ji-Hoon, Ross Save the King Lucas Philbert "Luke" Ross (born as Lucas Philbert Olson) is one of the main characters on Jessie. He is shown to be a very mischievous and irresponsible boy. He was adopted from Detroit, Michigan when he was 4 (four) years old. Luke is the second (2nd) oldest. He is currently 18 (eighteen)-years old. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, after the Hollywood Massacre, he and his family are now immigrants to the United Kingdom, and now they live in London to seek asylum in there. Later on, he becomes a member of the Royal Navy, along with Emma, Ravi and Zuri. In land combat, he would also serve as a medic that would serve for the Disney Teen Squadron while fighting for his family and the whole of the United Kingdom at the same time, alongside with his service as a sailor of the Royal Navy, and he would be called the "Brunette Haymaker." He would wield a Medi Gun, an L106A1 (a SIG Sauer P226), an L119A1 (a C8 Carbine), an L86A2 (an SA80), an L2A1 (a Heckler & Koch HK417), an L92A1 (a Heckler & Koch MP5), an L128A1 (a Benelli M4 Super 90), an L74A1 (a Remington 870), a L118A1 AWC (Accuracy International Arctic Warfare), an AI AX50, a L110A2 (an FM Minimi), an L109A1 (an HG 85), an M18 Claymore mine, an L9A8 bar mine, an L16A2, an MBT LAW, an L2A1 ASM (an MATADOR), a Starstreak, a L85A2 with a bayonet and a katana. She will be portrayed by Cameron Boyce in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Category:Adopted Characters Category:Adoptive Siblings Category:Americans Category:Anglicans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Tank Specialists Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Artistic Characters Category:Austin & Ally Characters Category:Brown-Eyed Category:Brunettes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Bunk'd Characters Category:Camp Kikiwaka Members Category:Campers Category:Casanovas Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Characters Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Child Soldiers Category:Christians Category:Comedy Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Crushes Category:Dimwits Category:Disney Channel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Teen Squadron Members Category:Employed Teenagers Category:English Characters Category:Europeans Category:Fictional Characters Category:Freckled Category:Gladys Scheer's Enemies Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Grenade Launcher Users Category:Gyeongyeong Citizens Category:Hazel Heidi's Enemies Category:Heroes Category:Hollywood Massacre Citizens Category:Humans Category:Immigrants Category:Important Characters Category:Irresponsible Characters Category:Jessie Characters Category:Jessie Prescott's Love Interests Category:Katana Wielders Category:Katie March's Friends Category:KC Undercover Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Live Action Series Characters Category:London Citizens Category:Lovers Category:Loyal Characters Category:Luna Willows' Friends Category:Mackenzie Willows' Friends Category:Mainers Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Medics Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Moose Rump Characters Category:Mortar Users Category:Nephews Category:Neutral Characters Category:New York City Citizens Category:New Yorkers Category:Other Disney Characters Category:Perverts Category:Pure Good Characters Category:Ravi Ross' Friends Category:Reformed Characters Category:Republic of Korea Army Members Category:Republic of Korea Navy Members Category:Ross Family Members Category:Royal Navy Members Category:Sailors Category:Siblings Category:Sitcom Characters Category:Slayers Category:Sonic Alliance Characters Category:Survivors Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Characters Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Villains' Crushes Category:Walden Academy Students Category:Wealthy Characters Category:Witnesses